Letting Go
by JackBadJuJu
Summary: She'd lost Danny when Jason threw her from the train, even if it was to save her. And Jason loses everything because he saves her. What would have happened if Neville had forced Jason to jump as well? What would that mean for their relationship and how would they cope? Obviously AU. Mature content sure to be featured, but not until later. Please REVIEW!
1. To Jump

Okay I saw that there was very little stories for Jason and Charlie for the show Revolution. But I do know that everyone is writing what would happen if he jumped too on the last episode "Soul Train", mine is going to be a little different. You will see.

Don't expect fluff at first. They have some things to work out before then. The perspective will come from both of them.

For those worrying about my other stories, yes they are coming. I just got inspired and usually that inspires me to write other things as well.

Please, please REVIEW. I would love to hear what you have to say.

I was listening to the Living Room Songs by Olafur Arnalds while writing if you wish to follow.

* * *

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

She had been so close. So close to getting him. Danny. If only she had more training, or better fighting sense to attack Neville more efficiently and effectively. Instead she was being held by Nate, or whatever his name was. His strength over powered her, and pissed her off. How was it that everyone seemed so much more capable than she was? Or smarter? Meaner?

"Bring me the girl! I'm going to shoot the bitch!" Captain Neville's eyes bulge out and his nose flares. Charlie has a horrible feeling that this is the end, and she couldn't even save her brother before she died. Her life passes before her in one agonizing moment, and she thinks of what she often says to herself, _'Everyone leaves me.' _

The truth was now she was going to leave. She's not sure what's worse. Who would make sure Danny got saved? Miles? No, she had to beg him constantly to keep up the search. No she was it, and she had failed.

Then she heard something that she could never have expected even it was from him, the one who has saved her too many times. "Shield your head." He quietly ordered.

Confusion swamps her, but she tries in vain to understand what he means. He can't mean for her to shield herself from a gunshot. Suddenly he is moving her to the door, Danny disappears from her view and the door is her new focus. Nate is opening it up, and she realizes in complete terror what is about to happen. She was about to be thrown from a train. Maybe saving her life, but surely damning Danny's. She wants to scream no, to beg to be kept with Danny, but it's too late for that and she's too shocked. Her actions and rational thinking are completely handicapped.

Finally he pushes her and she loses any balance she had. She would never have been able to stop him. Utter panic first grips her as the ground becomes closer in a half a second, but somehow his order has stuck in her brain and she holds her hands over her head and face. She rolls until her body loses its forward motion. She cries out in half pain, half sorrow. She's lost him. She has no way to know what will happen now.

* * *

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Jason watched as his father held a gun to the boy's head. He held Charlie close to him wishing she would disappear so that no harm could come to her, either harm to herself or if his father decided that killing her brother would be better. Then his father says something that makes the blood in his body run cold.

"Bring me the girl! I'm going to shoot the bitch!"

Jason can't remember much of how his father used to be before the blackout. All he knew right then was that his father wasn't this, whatever this was. He was a stranger to him, a dangerous stranger.

He couldn't let anything happen to Charlie. It was an emotion so strong and determined, though he could not exactly name it. Even though he can't figure out what it is exactly he feels for her, he knows she deserves more. He can't watch her die, can't let her down.

When he whispers to her he finds himself wanting to say so much more, but again he is unsure of what to say. She mixes him up, makes him feel completely different. He should hate it, feel threaten. But instead he relishes when she around. What the hell was wrong with him?

His movements are deliberate and quick. He was going to make sure she survived, as long as she didn't kill herself getting thrown from the train.

When he lets her go he instantly misses her, worries for her. She seems to be alright though as he watches her roll away.

Then he hears footsteps behind him and a hand around his neck. His father, his own flesh and blood, looks like he will hurt him. He is not squeezing hard enough to incapacitate him, but Tom Neville's eyes are on fire. Jason has woken up a giant. He thought things couldn't get any worse, but he sees now that he is wrong.

"You have just forfeited any protection I can give you. Are you crazy?" His voice feels like daggers. "Get off this train."

Jason freezes, hoping he's kidding. But his father hasn't had that kind of attitude in some time. Neville was serious. He considers begging, but his masculinity screams against it even if it is his father.

Tom Neville, Captain of the Monroe Republic Militia is the one that pulls the gun on him and demands once more, "Get off this train!"

It feels as if everything has slowed down. Jason remembered movies where this feeling was visually displayed. He suddenly wants to tell his father that it's not quite like what he's seen in the movies all those years ago. The sensation is more powerful, more debilitating.

But somehow he manages to turn around to look out to the scenery passing by, and then he hesitates a moment. This was it. This was the end of his career in the militia. This was most likely the end of his relationship with his father. His mother, he would probably never see again. His heart feels like it's being torn from his chest. This can't be real. When he turns his head one more time to make sure that it's not a mind game (he prays it is), he sees the barrel of a gun and the fire of conviction in his father's eyes.

He doesn't fight it. Doesn't cry or yell. He does something he never does. He gives up. He jumps.


	2. The Outcasts

Alright well I was at pumpkin carving party (which I suck at carving I found out) and I kept getting alerts telling me about the reviews and follows and so forth on this story. To say the least I was inspired to give you a second chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

To ARoseWithThorns: Might I say that I've read everything you have wrote in this fandom and I LOVE it! So I am more than honored to have you reading this. Thanks for the constructive criticism.

Alright guys please let me know what you think! REVIEWS make my world go around and help me write.

I was listening to the same music again except I had This Place Is A Shelter on repeat for most of the end.

* * *

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

By the time he stops rolling the severity of the situation has fully set it. He is now an outcast. What many would consider an enemy to the Militia. He's lost his family and his security. What is he going to do?

He slowly stands up to look at how far away Charlie is and if she is alright. What he sees is her marching up to him, tears on her face and with the expression of complete fury.

"You've killed him! Don't you understand?!" She cries out pointing to the damn train and everything he's left behind. She gets closer and slams her hands into him with all her strength. "You've killed him!"

"You would be dead right now, Charlie. Is that what you want?" He blocks her attack and holds her hands in front of her.

"You know what? Maybe that is what I want if that means he would be safe. Or…or if all the people I loved stopped dying!" She rips her hands away from him and turns around to sob.

He wants to go and comfort her, but somehow is incapable at the moment. His loss is felt just as deeply as hers.

Instead he says, "They aren't going to kill him. They need him for something."

She whips around, "You're a son of a bitch! You could have helped!"

"No, I couldn't have. He had your brother by gunpoint, what was I supposed to do?" He yells back at her getting frustrated with the verbal beating. Hadn't he had enough of that today?

"What the hell are you even doing off the train? If it's to make sure I'm okay don't worry, because you did a swell job back the-"

"I got kicked off the train for doing that Charlie!" He screams on the top of his lungs. He doesn't know why he's yelling at her.

It wasn't her fault that he saved her. It wasn't her fault that his father lost his patience finally. But then somehow it was. If she had just let things go, maybe she wouldn't have had to be in danger at all.

He doesn't realize how close he is to her before Miles is pulling him back.

"Alright, cut it out with the lover's quarrel." Miles says half jesting.

Jason is seeing red, and he knows that all he has to do is pick a fight with Miles and that would be that. Maybe he could blow off some steam. But somehow he is too exhausted, too lost to be a warrior today.

"Let's just figure out what's going on here." Jason looks at Miles and his effort to be the voice of reason, but really Jason wants to be left alone. Or he wants someone to say everything will be okay. Or he wants to fight Miles still. He's really not sure.

He looks at Charlie and she is looking down as if she's ashamed and pensive. He wants to know what she's thinking, but at the same time wish she'd do that someplace else. He didn't really want to be reminded of the reason he's basically a pariah at the moment.

"Why do you keep saving her, man? You've already grown on her like fungus, and you're in danger of making me kinda respect you. Not like though. Never like."

"Shut up, Miles." Charlie suddenly says. "If anyone is going to ask the question, it's me. And to be honest at the moment I could care less."

She approaches him close enough that he can smell the sweat on her. Somehow it's sweet and alluring, and normally he would find it arousing, but not right now. She looks down gathering her thoughts he theorizes. It doesn't take long, and he's thankful. Her proximity is doing that crazy thing it always does to him.

"Thanks. For saving me…again." She says this glancing away to anything but his face. She still has an angry expression on her face. "What happened that you got kicked off?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now." He grits his teeth still remembering the gun being held against him.

"Well, not saying that I wanted them to, but why didn't they just kill you? I mean you clearly disobeyed their sick orders." Charlie is starting to annoy him.

"What does 'I don't want to talk about it' mean to you?" He fires back.

"It means I want to know why the hell you are standing in front of me instead of being held by them or lying on that train dead. What makes you so special?" She is onto something he realizes, and so does she. She knows there is a reason why. Unbeknownst to her that reason being is that Neville might be deranged in some ways, but he would not have been able to kill his own son.

"Charlie, leave me alone." He looks to Miles hoping oddly enough to get some back up, but he crosses his arms as if he is just as interested to hear why he isn't dead. He's not thinking clearly enough to come up with a false testimony.

"Tell me what's going on, Nate. Damn it, whatever the hell your name is! What is it?"

He starts walking, she follows. "Sure, you can know everything about me, but I can't even get a name."

"I know everything because you told me everything, which was beyond stupid and dangerous." He spits out. He is glad he can't see her face because she is just behind him. He's sure she would be hurt by that, and he's not wrong.

"Oh, that's great. All because I took the chance to trust you and try to be nice, I get this? Tell me your name!"

"Nobody orders me around!" He's so livid that he can't stand it.

"Well, apparently they do because they told you to jump and you did!"

He spins around on her and she practically runs right into him. "Jason, alright! It's Jason!"

Miles is not far behind, but he stops in his tracks and looks sideways at him. Jason watches as it dawns on the older man. That's why he never gave them a true name. He knew Miles would remember from serving with his father. For what do soldiers do but talk about their families back home?

"Jason…as in Jason Neville." He laughs out loud. And then turns serious. "We could hold you prisoner and ask for ransom. The son of a Militia captain." He moves his hands wide as if reading it on a banner.

Jason doesn't deny it, and doesn't know how to make him understand that they would probably not give a damn.

Charlie is suddenly protective, and turns on Miles shielding Jason. "No, we aren't going to do that to him."

He can't help but feel his heart warm a little, but he sobers up to what Miles is saying. He could end up being their prisoner if they decided. He starts mapping out routes of escape immediately, but he wants to wait to see if they would really do it. Because even though he is pissed at her, for some reason he doesn't want to leave her behind. Especially if in some strange way she is the only thing he had now.

"Why not? It might get Danny back." He shrugs as if it's no big deal. Jason is Militia, but he's heard stories of the ruthlessness of Miles Matheson that out does anything he's seen. And in his opinion, most of the time, he thinks he's seen plenty.

"I said no, Miles." She replies with more force. Miles throws his hands up frustrated and starts walking towards the town.

"We'll talk about this later. We have to find Nora." He says over his shoulder.

She turns around to Jason. "Neville is your…father?" It's a question, but also a statement. She waits for him to confirm it.

He nods his head slightly, and turns his face away from the look in her eyes. It looks like disappointment, and he never wanted to see that again.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" She starts, but then pauses.

"To what? Make me feel even worse than I already do?"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

* * *

She gazes into his eyes, and sees the vulnerability there. She of course sees the anger there and hurt, but the vulnerability almost scares her.

"No, I don't want you to feel bad okay?" She knows it doesn't come out right, not soft enough. She is so wound up, so disappointed that her social skills are almost nonexistent.

He looks away from her and she waits.

"I'm sorry they have your brother, but my priority was to make sure you were okay." He looks back to her. "That was more important than them taking him." He states with even more vehemence.

She can't help it, but she stares at her shoes as they blur up with tears. "But why? Why me?" She feels herself getting worked up again. "Why couldn't it be him? He's the one that needs it."

He amazes her again when he slowly reaches for her. Maybe he was going to comfort her. Maybe assure her. But she doesn't want it, can't handle it at the moment.

"You've picked the wrong person to save." She starts marching away from him, his hand still hanging in the air.

He lowers it and his head hangs low as well.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" She asks when she's a safe distance away.

He turns around to take her in. She stands with her arms open. She can see he wants to stay, but also to run away. She wants him with her, even if she doesn't understand why. Even if she doesn't know what will happen now. What is it that draws him to her? They just found out how much of enemies they were to each other, but still there it is. She sees it on his face as well, the struggle.

"I know you don't have anyone else right now…" She trails off unsure how to say that she could be his someone. She's too afraid and uncertain at the moment to do that.

"So, its pity then?" He smiles a sad and rueful smile.

"I've never pitied you." She tries to give him a small smile, but fails. "Even when I chained you to that pole."

She can tell he wants to laugh, but can't.

"Come on. At least, until we figure out what to do. You can make your decision then." She motions her hand for him to follow. Astonishingly enough, he does.


	3. Finding Help

Hey thanks guys for the follows and the reviews. Really makes my day! I have the next chapter half way done, so you should see that soon.

Please take the time to REVIEW. It helps me write and keeps me inspired.

Thank so much again and hope you enjoy!

* * *

She feels like they have been walking for forever. The journey to Danny had seemed long, but now that she has lost him to Neville it feels like every mile he gets away from her is an eternity.

When she looks back to see if Jason is still following she expects to find that he's left. But no, he's still there. He looks miserable. She feels for him, but she now knows that this world no longer allows her to have sympathy or compassion for a person for long. It's what Miles has been trying to tell her all along. She will hold onto some part of her caring side always, but she knows she has to become more ruthless. More like the world.

They manage to sneak back into town and find Nora and Aaron. Most of the Militia are either on the train, or preoccupied. They procure a wagon from them and put Nora in the back. Charlie sits on one side of her and Jason on the other. A fire is shot and it barely misses them, but they get away. Nora's breathing is ragged and Charlie can tell she's in a lot of pain, but the bleeding has stopped and that's the best they could have hoped for. Jason tries to give her a little water, but she struggles to get it down her throat.

"She's alright. It's just a little cut." Aaron tries to reassure her while leaning across the bench.

"Cuts get infected." She's angrier now for some reason than before. It's as if the whole scenario has finally seeped into her veins and she can't escape the feeling of utter helplessness and despair.

"How far away are we?" Aaron asks Miles beside him.

"Five hours, maybe six." He answers at a clip. Everyone can tell he's worried.

"Five hours?!"

"It's the closest help I know, Aaron!" Miles is also pissed.

She doesn't know how they are going to get help and from who, but as always she has to trust Miles with her life. She also has to trusts that he's not going to hold Jason for money, but then again Jason knows how to take care of himself.

"Where are you planning on going?" Jason suddenly asks.

"To someone I know from back in the day." Miles answers back tersely.

"Who?" He doesn't let up.

"What do you care, Nipples? It's not like you have any better options."

"Actually I do. There is a place I know that is safe about two to three hours from here. We can get medical help and other supplies."Charlie notices suddenly that he had to leave everything on the train, including is pack and bow.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to trust that you aren't going to lead us straight into a trap."

"It's not like I can go back to the Militia now!" Jason exclaims.

"Sure not alone, but if you came with prisoners I'm sure you would be welcomed back like a good ole boy."

"Miles, maybe we should listen to him. Nora might not have five to six hours."

"Charlie, he could be playing you all over again."

"Well you have to decide what life you're going risk, hers or ours. Because honestly right now do you even know if you can trust the person you are going to?" Charlie knows she is bringing up a good point when she sees Miles shoulders sag a little.

Miles is quiet for a good five minutes before finally he concedes. "Where is this person?

"Follow this road till the fork and then curve west. It will be the house with the corn fields and giant tree with branches almost touching the ground." Jason answers.

There is a lull in conversation until Nora starts moaning. She is soothed by Charlie. She feels as if things can't get worse. Nora is hurt, and as much as she hated to admit it, because Nora is hurt it is taking her farther away from Danny.

"Hey, Charlie it's going to be okay." Aaron once more tries to comfort her, but instead it just irritates her further. It's something she's thought over and over again, but now she can see that thought process is as good as poison in her ear.

"It's going to be okay? Really?" She's once more unable to hide her tone.

"Yeah. Why?" Aaron answers back in shock.

"It's this insane lie that people tell each other to cope or something." When she looks over to Jason she sees his sad yes boring into her. "It's never okay."

"Charlie…" Miles tries to reprimand her.

She peers down to the woman lying beside her. "Look at Nora! Look at what happened on the train with Danny." She sees Jason look away instantly. She has an inkling he feels bad about that, but she's too worked up to care.

"Or Maggie. We couldn't save her. Did you say it was going to be okay then?"

"Alright. That's enough! What the hell has gotten into you?" Miles finally manages to silence her rant.

After she calms down with the elapsing of time, she looks over to Jason and sees him watching the scenery, but also not really seeing much. She looks behind her to see that Miles and Aaron are talking nonstop about some old show that used to be on before the blackout, a show about survival. Something about being lost.

"What are you doing to do?" She asks Jason.

* * *

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

He's not sure how to answer the question. What is he going to do?

"I'm here aren't I?" It's the only rebuttal he can think of.

"Yeah, but are you leading us into a trap?" Charlie demands. His eyes are sharp on her.

"Do you really think I would do that?" He feels oddly hurt, but he knows he has no reason. It's not like their relationship in the past has been built on trust.

"I don't know. I don't really know you. Do I?" She's exasperated and he feels that way too.

"It's not a trap Charlie. I wouldn't do that to you." He looks away wishing he could make her understand, but knowing that he really can't.

"Where are they going to take Danny?" She looks intently at him. He feels like he's in the middle of an interrogation.

"Probably to Philly. Probably straight to Monroe."

"What do you mean probably?"

"He wasn't my assignment. I was to watch and try to bring Miles in, bring him to Monroe. I am guessing they are doing the same thing with your brother." He looks away from her unable to see the accusation in her eyes.

"But why do they want us. I don't understand why we are so important."

"It was classified." He's not sure how much she knows about Miles' past. Being the previous general of the Militia and the co-founder of the Republic might really hurt Charlie to know. Even though he wouldn't mind hurting Miles if that's what it meant, but Jason doubts he would be concerned with that.

"I know why they want Miles." Charlie speaks up looking almost a little ashamed.

"You do?" He's surprised.

She seems to have such a disdain for the Militia. It's the reason he is baffled why she seems to defend him. Is she that forgiving of Miles, or does she not know yet of the scope of impact of Miles' actions?

"Can we please stop talking about me literally behind my back?" Miles silences them.

It takes a little while longer for them to finally reach the house. When they see it in their sights Miles pulls over into the woods where the wagon will be concealed. Jason starts picking up Nora, but Miles is there in an instant putting his hand on his arm.

"I will get her." He almost growls.

"You can't go in there, Miles. It would be like declaring to everyone that you are in the area. She'll remember your name."

"I won't give her a name." Miles shrugs.

"She'll be able to identify you. You have a special kind of ugly." Jason replies with venom in his voice.

Before Miles pulls back to hit him, Charlie steps in. "Guys, Nora is hurt and needs help now. Stop fooling around."

"Well, you are not going to be all alone with her. I don't trust you." Miles shakes his head.

"I'll go with him." He hears Charlie volunteer. He weighs his options. He sees no issue with it since it doesn't seem that the Militia is looking for her.

"Fine. Let's go." He tries to pick up the injured woman again.

Before he continues to move Miles grabs his arm once more. "I swear to you if anything happens to either one of them, I will have your head. You understand?"

Jason feels like rolling his eyes, but just gives a brief nod not wanting to set him off anymore.

Charlie comes up beside him as they walk the long drive way up to the house. He's a bit nervous, but doesn't want to let it show to anyone but especially her. Maybe he can prove that he's not going to betray at least her anymore.

He assures himself that he's never had a problem with Mrs. Noble before. Her being a Militia friend is surely helping him now, but he realizes that this will probably be the last time he's here due to his dismissal. He's sure people won't know about that until the train arrives in Philadelphia though. He can see only one problem going here; Mrs. Noble's daughter. He doesn't exactly look forward to having Charlie know about that old relationship.

But fate is not with him, for only she would answer the door.

"Hey handsome. Long time, no see." The leggy bright blonde smiles seductively at him.

He can feel the burn of Charlie's eyes into the side of his head.


End file.
